Namek In love?
by bleedingsilver
Summary: UPDATED! This chapter is very short... and there are no original dragonball characters in it, but the story needed the chapter and that's the only reason i included it. R&R PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Namek... In love?!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the DBZ characters are mine...   
  
Rating: for now PG might go up  
  
Feedback: love it! So please send it...  
  
Summary: There is a hole in Piccolo's stomach... No matter what he does, it just won't let him be... That's caus' unknown to him, the hole isn't eating away at his guts; it's eating at his heart.  
  
PS: I was having a shower, and I was singing this French song by Vanessa Paradis, and it hit me! It was like: CLABOUSH!!! 'What if Piccolo fell in love?!'  
  
Sounds pathetic huh? Well sue me! ... Actually don't. I'm broke!   
  
BTW: This is set sort or between the finish of the cell games and the start of the whole world tournament saga. But in this story Goku didn't die at the cell games. Also trunks and Goten might not be included (no matter how much I love them). And who know I might make some changes... Bare with me please...After all this is fanfiction, you know? When the fan is in charge...  
  
Um... I was just informed that Nameks don't eat... I actually didn't know that (shame on me!!! And I call myself a DBZ fan!!) So forgive and overlook my stupidity... I'll see if I can fix that later...  
  
:)  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo was hovering above the Kami house. He rarely went there, he preferred the peace that surrounded the waterfalls. He loved the feel of the liquid life that occasionally spluttered on him, he loved the cool breeze that brushed on his skin... But most of all he loved the soothing sounds of the waterfall. It's sweet muttering, as if the drops whispered the world's mysteries to one and other. This had always comforted him...  
  
But lately, it hadn't been enough...there was a need in his stomach... And as odd as it may sound, he had more then one occasion confused it with physical hunger. But no matter how much he ate, he just got hungrier. And no matter how much he trained to distract himself, the more the pain became more apparent. It baffled him. He had no clue what the hell was going on.   
  
So he was here hovering over the Kami house, wondering not for the first time whether he should enter or turn to leave. He straitened himself into a standing position in the air, crossing his hands thoughtfully, his cape billowing in the wind. They wouldn't be expecting him... He rarely came to their barbecues; he was not the type. So he wondered what in Dende's name he was doing there. Feeling somewhat like an idiot he changed his mind, turning to fly off.   
  
But then...  
  
"Hey... Piccolo! I can't believe it! You came!" Piccolo flinched, he had actually thought he was going to be able to get away without attracting any attention.   
  
"Oh... Hey Gohan, I well..." he searched his mind for an excuse to leave   
  
"I was just passing by the neighborhood and decided to stop by for a quick 'hie' and 'buy'."   
  
Gohan looked disappointed "Oh... So you won't be staying?" just then half the house came running out.   
  
Videl stopping right behind Gohan, her body close enough to his making it apparent that they were no longer 'just friends'. Goku stepped out, Chichi clinging on to his big arm as if for dear life; Krillin was by his blonde, half human wife to be. Bulma and Vegeta had also appeared out of nowhere and even they, despite Vegeta's proud, hotheaded 'I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anyone' nature were standing intimately close. Vegeta's arm possessively wound around Bulma's waist, while her head tilted slightly; as if she may lay it up against his chest.  
  
Piccolo's stomach gurgled. A needy sound. His mouth went dry.   
  
"No Gohan... I won't be staying. I'm bu-" he was interrupted by a laughing Goku   
  
"Oh, come on Picollo! Stay with us! It's not like you have a girlfriend to run home to... Your just going to go by that damn boring waterfall of yours!"  
  
Piccolo was enraged, so much so that he couldn't think straight and simply acted on impulse. Aiming at Goku, he sent an energy beam dead at him. Everyone was shocked; Goku had been caught off guard. The beam hit his abs, causing him to stumble back slightly. Chichi on the other hand, nearly fell flat on her ass because she hadn't let go her hold on Goku. He caught her before she fell, held her locked in his arms. He looked up, by then Picollo was already gone.  
  
Everyone had turned to look at him; Goku's eyes were wide and innocent "What? What did I say?"  
  
Vegeta gave a short mocking humph, Gohan shrugged taking Videl's hand 'I- I don't know..."   
  
Krillin blinked for the hundredth time as if he couldn't believe what had just happened   
  
"Man! That was WEIRD!"   
  
Goku looked at him and half laughed "I'll say!"   
  
"Goku" Bulma started "maybe you should go after him..."  
  
"Yeah, hunny." Chichi said, "He looked kinda upset..."  
  
Goku thought about it, then his grin grew "Sure..." then looking around uncertain he said "But can I eat first? I'm REALLY HUNGRY!"  
  
Chichi flipped out "WHAT?! Goku, you've got to get your priorities straight! You mean to tell me you would rather eat then go and speak to a hurt friend! Didn't grandpa Gohan teach you anything! I know you lived out it the woods but-"  
  
Before she could she finish the sentence there was a loud grumbling sound, it sounded like thunder. For a moment, Chichi expected there to be rainfall but then she realized what it was... GOKU'S STOMACH!  
  
Putting one hand at the back of his head and the other on his belly, Goku smiled sheepishly "SEE!!" he looked at Chichi pleadingly "I can't help it! I'm HUNGRY!"   
  
He looked as if he were going to burst into tears... "Oh... Ok" Chichi smiled at him, love filled hearts all but drawn in her eyes "Alright, you can eat first. But you go after him as soon as you are done!" Goku smile and nodded eagerly.   
  
They headed indoors. They were having a huge lunch party after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo had blown away in such a fury and with such force, that before he knew it he found himself half way across the planet. When he could finally think straight, when he finally had full control of his body he slowed down.   
  
Thinking about what had just happened, only about 15 minutes ago. He muttered "Ok Picollo... What was THAT about!?"  
  
He thought about it, the rest of his slow 25-minute flight back to the waterfall and no matter how much he dug. No matter how much he thought... All he got, as response was the growling in his stomach... The on going, one-track minded feeling of pure ambitious HUNGER.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey... So what do you think about that!!! Please oh please review...  
  
Don't make me beg now! ... Oh what the hell!  
  
PLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!!! I'm begging you please! 


	2. Two Survivors

Title: Namek. In love!?  
  
Subtitle: Two survivors.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Feedback: Love it!  
  
Summary: Somewhere in outter space.  
  
"Shieva the ship can't hold out any longer! It's going to blow! We have to get out!"  
  
"We can't just leave her here! We can't Mirra!'  
  
Mirra stood in front of her, one of her eyes were open, the other swollen shut. Her mouth was sore and bleading, her face bruised. Shieva did not want to know what she, herself, looked like.  
  
"We don't have a choice Shieva! If we stay on! If we try to stop her. We'll all die!"  
  
Shieva did not care she wasn't going to let her sister die! It was completely out of the question. Without another word, she whirled around and headed back towards the ship's control center.  
  
"Damn you!" Mirra screamed out, but she knew Shieva would react like that. They had known each other since they were small, Mirra was prepared. She lunged forward, managing to catch Shieva by the feet as she fell to the floor. Shieva fell, unable to move her feet.  
  
"What are you doing Mirra! What the hell are you doing!"  
  
"I'm saving your life!"  
  
With that Mirra mustered all the power she could and smacked Shieva across the head. She wasn't sure it would work, Shieva was much more powerful then she was but Shieva was weak at the moment. By some miracle Shieva's head fell forward, she had blacked out.  
  
Mirra grabbed Shieva from the back of her shirt, and began dragging her to the exit of the ship. Reaching the exit she punched open the metal doors. With the doors open there was no gravity in the rooms, Mirra didn't care. She rapped her arms around a floating Shieva then forming a protective energy ball around herself and her friend, she searched for the nearest inhabitable planet, and began heading for it fast.  
  
There was no time to look at the ship, but Mirra's heart was heavy. Shieva's sister had made a sacrifice and Mirra was hoping it was not in vein. 


End file.
